User blog:Martin Wiggle!/Let's Break Down The First Two The Wiggles Concert VHS Tapes!
Ok This Will Take A While But I'm going to Do This. So in That Case... Let's Begin With Wiggle Dance Live In Concert! After The Release of Wake Up Jeff! in The Winter of 1996 They Started To Film/Preform The First Wiggles Concert Video Some People call it The Wake Up Jeff Tour But That would sorta be the name but If you Grew Up in The 90's Before they called it Wake Up Jeff! Tour It was Called … Wiggle Dance! so now Lets Get to The Songs! If You want The Songs look at the wigglepedia page if your Lazy :P but I'm gonna list the songs here as well! 1.Rock-A-Bye Your Bear 2.Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist 3.Dorothy The Dinosaur 4.Dorothy Would You Like To Dance etc. https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Wiggledance! And Here's The Link For All of You! Also You Probably Know This But This Concert Video even Though on The Cover they Have Long Sleeve Shirts They Have Short Sleeves which is sorta weird and also Officer Beaples First Apperence! In The 1998 Re-Release Of it Vini Vini Was Tooken from a French Composer so thats Why its not on that version. And This is Henry's first Time saying Breebop! and Yoop so Now Heres The Last Fact. Before Emma was 20(something) she was in The Audience Watching as well as her Sister! And Now The Biggest VHS Ever The Tour that Has So Many Stages that its not Funny anymore THE WIGGLY BIG SHOW! Being Filmed in 1998 and Releasing in 1999 The Wiggly Big Show has Been one of The Best Children's Video I've seen. LIKE HOLY MOLY This was after The Re-Records Sadly America did not get these Video's but we Got LIVE Hot Potatoes and Wiggle Dancing But Still :P. The Stage, The Stage its been used many times For Wiggle Mania Live In Concert and if your A Wiggly Smarty The Wiggles Big Show(The 1998 Version of That Show) Now There are To Many Songs to count so here's the link again to the wigglepedia page.https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wiggly_Big_Show There it is Click that to see the songs And also Rhys maybe will know this (since he lives in the UK I think) that the UK release is called Wiggly Wiggly World LIVE IN CONCERT What the f- stop it right there no cursing you can see why when you click the link for Wiggly Big Show and a fact is that this stage is just The Wiggle Mania Live In Concert Stage but with Room to Park the Car and also sadly the original Kid Dancers this is their last aperence but they did come back in Duet's(just no why). So Now The Story is That The Big Red Car is not working because of a saftey reason (they did not have their seat belts on) So Yea Thats It For This Blog If Your able To Read All of this Thank You And Goodbye! for some reason I can't add the wiggle dance VHS Cover >:( Category:Blog posts